Noir et Blanc
by Titipo
Summary: Un OS un peu triste inspiré par la fanvid "La Disparition du Prof" de Angel MJ. Par le biais d'un rêve, le Prof et Maître Panda se rencontrent...


Voilà un petit OS inspiré de la vidéo "La Disparition du Prof par Angel MJ. N'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! J'ai écrit ce texte juste après l'avoir vu pour la première fois et, au cas où certains auraient eu la même idée, je serais ravie de voir votre création.

Bien entendu, les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ainsi que lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas et cet OS n'est pas à but lucratif.

* * *

- Alors, c'est toi…

Maître Panda ouvrit brusquement les yeux. A peine quelques secondes auparavant, il était parvenu à s'endormir après une longue nuit de travail et à présent, il était debout dans un espace noir. Au-dessus de lui, un puits de lumière l'écrasait, trop peu lumineux pour lui permettre de voir autour de lui et trop haut pour lui assurer une échappatoire vers un potentiel étage supérieur. Ne ressentant étrangement plus aucune fatigue, il plissa les yeux, espérant distinguer quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. En effet, la voix qui l'avait réveillé se rapprocha petit à petit, un léger écho l'accompagnant jusqu'à ses oreilles de panda.

- Tu es comme je me l'étais imaginé. Quel dommage que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisé auparavant. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravi de t'étudier.

La voix était calme, légèrement curieuse. Dans le halo lumineux qui entourait Maître Panda, une silhouette noire et blanche comme la sienne fit son apparition. La blouse blanche, le nœud papillon bicolore, les lunettes carrées,… cette description lui rappela aussitôt une semblable qu'on lui avait faite peu après son arrivée au sein de l'équipe d'SLG.

- Prof ? Articula-t-il difficilement, les yeux écarquillés

Son double scientifique prit lui aussi un air surpris.

- On t'a parlé de moi ? Mathieu ?

- Non, le Geek.

Est-ce que le Prof était… déçu ? Si il lui avait semblé percevoir un bref instant une immense déception sur son visage, il changea aussitôt pour laisser apparaître un léger sourire qui naquit petit à petit sur ses lèvres.

- Ah, le Geek… Toujours adepte des jeux-vidéos, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Panda hocha la tête, encore sous le choc depuis le début de leur rencontre.

- Et le Hippie ? L'a-t-on enfin mis en cure de désintoxication ? Ne me parles pas du Patron, lui ne changera décidément jamais et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de ses nouvelles.

Cette fois, le chanteur secoua négativement la tête. Un long soupir nostalgique émergea de son homologue qui détaillait le chanteur de l'émission sous toutes ses coutures. Il passa un moment ainsi à l'observer du regard, visiblement partagé entre la tristesse et la fascination.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Maître Panda qui avait fixé ses pieds durant l'« inspection », releva bien vite la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Prof, devenue un murmure suppliant, comme s'il était au chevet d'un malade qu'un coma séparait de lui. Cette simple intonation suffit à faire comprendre au Panda qui était désormais au centre de la conversation.

- Il va bien, Assura-t-il en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux, En ce moment il fait une pause, mais je sais que sa vie lui plaît et qu'il est prêt à beaucoup pour SLG.

- J'en suis heureux.

Un léger silence s'installa, le Prof le fixant toujours.

- Tu lui ressemble… Nous lui ressemblons tous, bien sûr, mais avoir son visage face à moi après tout ce temps… J'ai l'impression de lui parler.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?

Une larme coula silencieusement derrière les lunettes carrées du professeur. Il les retira pour en essuyer les verres, son sourire grandissant encore.

- Que je lui pardonne et que j'espère que j'ai été utile. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi… Je ne l'oublierais jamais…

Cette honnêteté toucha Maître Panda qui, oubliant toute l'irrationalité de la scène, le prit dans ses bras. Le corps du Prof était froid, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi celui-ci, après quelque secondes d'immobilité, se soit mis à brosser timidement du bout des doigts le pelage de son kigurumi.

- Profite de chaque instant avec lui, Murmura le scientifique à l'oreille du chanteur

Le Prof se retira doucement de leur étreinte et commença à s'éloigner, retournant d'où il était venu.

- Prof ! S'écria Maître Panda, Toi qui as la Science Infuse, est-ce que tu crois qu'on se reverra ?

La silhouette blanche qui s'éloignait dans l'obscurité lui parut moins consistante, comme si elle s'évaporait. Toujours de dos, le Prof parla encore avant de disparaître.

Le Panda se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration saccadée et les mains moites, il se leva d'un bond et, sans même jeter un œil au réveil qui devait approximativement afficher entre deux et trois heure du matin, il monta lentement les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ses pensées occupées par la bière qu'il se voyait déjà sortir du frigo, il ne remarqua qu'une fois au milieu du salon que l'ordinateur était allumé. Mathieu, son casque sur les oreilles, fixait l'écran sur lequel défilait un vieil épisode de Salut Les Geeks, plus précisément la rubrique Science Infuse.

- Oh, Prof… Soupira-t-il en mettant la vidéo en pause, Je te demande pardon… Mais je devais le faire…

Le jeune homme effleura l'écran affichant encore l'image de sa personnalité disparue.

- Je devais le faire pour l'émission… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… On a quand même passé de sacrés bons moments ensemble… Je ne t'oublierais jamais…

Conscient que les états d'âme de son créateur ne le regardaient pas, Maître Panda revint silencieusement sur ses pas. Les derniers mots du Professeur avant qu'il ne se laisse volontairement disparaître résonnèrent alors en lui :

« Mathieu ne pourra pas s'occuper de nous éternellement. Je l'ai appris malgré moi. Il évolue afin d'être heureux. Un jour, il aura sans doute envie de vivre une nouvelle aventure, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants… Et nous nous retrouverons alors tous en lui pour le servir et l'aider… Parce que c'est ce pourquoi nous existons… »


End file.
